


Dangerous Temptation

by binhoo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance, UST
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-25 13:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20026918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binhoo/pseuds/binhoo
Summary: 【10：00】7.31伏哈only生日賀創作活動上一棒 @蘇淺容下一棒 @阿琅琅+ + + + + + + +他在這一天誕生，帶來了魔法與一整個世界的美好。他將成長，被宿敵所標記，並且注定糾纏此生。由伏哈only群主辦的創作活動，與你在7/31這天一同慶祝Harry Potter的生日──門牌號：562347765





	Dangerous Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> 作者：冰瑚  
衍生：哈利波特Harry Potter  
配對：TR/HP  
分級：本篇PG15  
注意：原著向衍生，四年級的他們。前篇TRHP，後篇TR+LV/HP。後篇晚點才會放！
> 
> 後篇連結→Revive Darkness (7/31 15:00的棒次)

這是個燈光昏暗的角落，他的兩側是高不見頂的書架，他幾乎能嗅到那股書頁泛黃帶來的潮氣。目光所及的前方，某個人正倚靠著書架，手中握著一本攤開來的書籍，修長卻略顯蒼白的手指落在紙張的邊緣，挑起了一個小小的邊角。  
Harry緩慢地眨眼，愣愣地瞪視著那道身影。  
年長的少年擁有一張令人難忘的精緻面孔，濃密捲曲的黑髮散落在額際，微微挑起的眉，筆挺的鼻梁，以及抿成冷漠弧度的唇，那雙彷彿暗藏整個黑夜的眼睛將注意力移開書本，轉向了他。  
「Harry Potter。」那是低沉而優雅的嗓音，卻有著蛇類般危險的嘶啞，Harry曾經聽過，並且在他夢中反覆地出現過無數次。  
他忍不住倒抽了一口氣。

「你──你怎麼會出現在這裡？」Harry發覺自己的聲音比想像中要來得乾澀，充滿了驚恐與難以置信。  
畢竟這裡是圖書館，Hogwarts的圖書館。周圍的景色眼熟到讓Harry肯定自己曾經在某個清晨或午後停駐在這裡過，或許是尋找書籍，或許是書寫作業。  
但不論如何，這個人──Tom Marvolo Riddle──這個他曾經在二年級見過，卻被他毀滅了的人，不應該出現在這裡。  
他用顫抖的手摸索著口袋，掏出魔杖，抬高指向了面前的那個人。

「冷靜點，Harry。」少年Tom輕輕放下書本，舉起了食指放在自己唇上，朝Harry噓了一聲，「在這裡，我什麼都不會做……」  
「什麼意思？」Harry發現他的雙手開始汗濕，於是將魔杖握得更緊了，同時強迫自己不在對方邁開步伐朝他走來時往後退。  
Tom饒有趣味地看了他一眼，像是被什麼事情給逗樂一樣。  
「啊、Harry，Harry，我發現每到這個時候，你總是不太愛用腦袋思考，」Tom又向前了一步，抬起手，用手指輕觸了Harry魔杖的前端──Harry幾乎以為會有什麼火花、光芒炸開在他們之間，然而並沒有──Tom用力握住了他的魔杖，「你應該先想想，『你』為何會出現在這裡？」

Harry無法抽回自己的魔杖，腦中宛如經歷爆炸那樣混亂成一片，他努力去思考、去回想，但記憶變得模糊不清。好像忽然間他就來到了這裡，沒有任何前因與後果，在他回過神來時，Tom就已經站在他面前。  
Harry咬緊下唇，抬起頭望向對方。  
「是的，沒錯……Harry，就像你想的那樣，」Tom溫柔地凝視著他，朝他靠近。Harry的魔杖仍在Tom的手裡，這讓他無法躲開或者逃離。「你已經猜到了不是嗎？這是假的，周圍的一切都不存在，而我也屬於虛幻。」

「……這是一個夢？」Harry的聲音輕得有些模糊。  
「是的，這是你的夢。」Tom頓了頓，就著這個將Harry幾乎抵在書架上的姿勢，垂下頭，在他泛起雞皮疙瘩的頸邊耳語：「所以說，你為什麼會夢到我？」

*

他被某個沉悶的聲響給驚醒，這讓他瞪視著頭頂的沉紅布幔好一會，才終於轉過頭看向一旁。Ron的床幔拉得緊緊的，製造出聲響的是Neville──那個男孩將或許是睡前放在枕頭邊的一本書不小心給揮到了地板上，而Harry對此無比地感謝。  
他就不應該再繼續那個夢的，曾經他以為能感受到Voldemort的某些情緒已經夠糟糕了，但這顯然遠遠比不上夢見一個活生生的年輕黑魔王。他很高興這個夢不用繼續下去，即使他始終未平緩的心跳像是在好奇某些未盡的劇情進展。  
他重新躺回床上。窗外的天空比睡覺時稍亮了一點，但他暫時還不想那麼早去面對其他人，面對不論怎樣解釋也無法讓任何人相信的困境。

對的，他現在是Hogwarts的鬥士之一了──即使他自己從未如此期望過。  
該死的生活。Harry在心底咒罵著，一邊用棉被將自己重新包裹。

*

當這再次發生時，Harry已經不像前一次那樣驚惶失措了。  
他停在往下延伸的階梯之上，目光所及充滿綠色布幔以及銀製的各種裝飾，窗外是偶爾有不知名生物游過的暗色湖水，給這整個空間帶來一種潮濕陰森的氣息。這裡是Slytherin交誼廳，Harry曾經偷偷溜進去過的地方。  
Tom Riddle正坐在深綠色的長沙發上，手中同樣握著一本書──Harry有些好奇這是哪來的，畢竟這回他們可不在圖書館──他走下台階，坐在Tom的對面。這只是個夢境，Harry對自己催眠。

「我不知道你原來進過Slytherin交誼廳，」Tom闔上書本，若有所思地挑眉，「看起來你並不是教授們所喜愛的那種乖巧的學生。」  
「哦，當然了。」Harry忍不住翻了個白眼，「畢竟我會闖入禁區，和你搶奪一顆魔法石；還會偷偷溜進地下密室，在沒有教授的監督下殺死一條蛇怪呢。」  
Tom盯著他，嘴角微勾，看起來並沒有被他惹惱，「是的……現在你還突破了你們校長設下的年齡限制，成為了第四位鬥士。」

「那不是我做的！」Harry幾乎是尖叫著反駁，這幾天來他都在說同樣的話，但仍然只有相當少數的人願意相信他，Ron至今還沒有和他完整地說過一句話，而Hermione則快被他們倆給搞瘋了。「如果你是出現在我夢裡的東西，就該知道我根本沒給自己投票過！」  
Tom將手撐在下頷，「我的確知道，但並不妨礙我仍然對此感到質疑。」  
「……所以我到底為什麼要在**我自己**的夢中讓**我自己**感到生氣！」Harry憤怒地朝前瞪視。  
「對於這點我也相當好奇……所以，你找到原因了嗎？」

Harry在Tom朝他傾身靠過來時偏開了頭，瞪視著沙發上的某顆抱枕。  
「我不知道。」  
Tom的聲音變得更加輕柔，像是蠱惑，以那種Harry痛恨的語調：「再更仔細的想想，Harry，你知道的。」  
「我不知道！」Harry捉住了沙發絨布的一角，使勁地捏在掌心中。

「說謊，Harry──」現在那個聲音離他更近了，就好像在他耳邊，若有似無的呼氣吹撫著他的臉頰、鼻尖，「你知道的。」  
「我……」Harry下意識地舔了舔乾燥的唇，目光在膝蓋和沙發之間來回飄移，就是不敢對上面前的那個人。  
「你想要有人陪伴，渴望有人信任你、安撫你。」Tom緩慢地說，「你選擇了我，為什麼？」  
Harry想要反駁，但在抬起頭時，那雙深沉的眼睛卻讓他瞬間遺忘了自己想說的話。  
「你希望我給予你什麼？Harry。」

他額前的頭髮被輕輕撥開了，Harry耗費了一兩秒才終於意識到那是Tom的手指，修長骨感的、帶著一股微涼的溫度，讓Harry忍不住打了個顫。  
「在你記憶裡的我，屬於黑暗與危險──你在渴望這些嗎？」Tom微微瞇起了眼，這讓他的那雙眼睛顯得更加狹長而迷人，「不，不是。即使是身處在泥淖中，光明依舊包圍著你。」  
Harry顫慄著，克制不住地咬緊下唇，雙手放在大腿旁有些不自在地蜷縮著。

低沉的輕笑在安靜的空間裡迴盪，眼前Tom瞭然與得意的神情在Harry的視線裡變得有些模糊。某種東西麻痺了他的感知，或者是劇烈到讓他耳鳴的心跳，又或者是過熱到就快燃燒起來的脖頸與臉頰。Tom輕柔地將雙手放在他的兩頰邊，用指腹細緻地觸摸著他，有那麼一秒Harry覺得自己好像被某種恐怖的獵食者給攫住般動彈不得。  
「是了，這才是你想要的。」  
微涼的柔軟觸感落在他額頭上，燒灼的溫度瞬間自那處蔓延，燃盡了他全身，讓他的靈魂忍不住的震盪與尖叫。

「不！」在Harry意識到時，他已經將Tom用力地推開，同時站了起來。  
Tom安穩地坐在沙發上，仰頭望著他。即使是以這樣的姿勢，Tom仍然沒有失去半點氣勢，依舊是那副從容而優雅的姿態。那雙深色的眼瞳中閃爍著某種危險而令人警醒的興奮，那種彷彿獲得什麼一樣的狂熱與喜悅。  
「我沒有想到，Harry，原來你想要的是這個……」  
「住嘴！」  
「是了，當然，畢竟在那段歲月中，你的確發自內心地信任並且傾慕著當時的我……」  
「不是這樣的！」

「你不需要反駁，也不必說謊，Harry。」  
Tom輕觸Harry的手腕，用手指圈住他──Harry幾乎沒感受到對方在用力──卻讓他好像被雷擊中般開始了顫抖，並且在對方拉住他時踉蹌地軟倒了。  
Tom將渾身發冷的他摟在懷裡，以一個親暱無比卻令人覺得彆扭的姿勢。Harry的頭倚靠在Tom的肩膀上，僵直地側坐在對方的腿上。  
「這只是個夢，Harry，」低沉的嗓音在他耳邊撒下誘惑，「你可以在夢中做所有你想做的事，不會有人責怪你，也不會有人知道。」

Harry的喘息粗礪，他的腦袋暈眩無比，思緒雜亂無章地攪和著，胸口有些空蕩蕩的虛軟，而指尖仍在隱約地顫抖。  
這是錯的。Harry對自己說著，這是不對的。  
他不可能想要一個……年輕的黑魔王陪伴自己，即使在二年級的時候，Harry就知道這個人是多麼的富有魅力。英俊迷人的外表，溫和而優美的談吐，最後是神秘感與如同知曉所有的智慧，甚至連偶爾展露出對於力量的追求與狂熱，也讓Harry為之側目。這是一個Harry永遠無法從記憶裡刪除的人，而他們共同經歷過的那些……高漲的魔力、撕裂的痛楚，悔恨與無力感，這些，都是Harry無法忘記的。

如果他們不是敵人……Harry曾經這麼想過，但他不知道，原來這個想法早已在他心底紮根許久，始終等待著某個契機，重新自深淵的裂縫中破土而出。  
他抬起有些發冷的、微顫的手，閉上眼睛，讓它們輕輕地停留在另一人的臂膀上。

不像看起來的那樣削瘦，對方的手臂緊實而有力，Harry能夠想像隱藏在長袍底下那隻蒼白的手會有怎樣流暢的肌肉曲線。而他現在正被這樣的雙手給懷抱了。  
他的心微微顫慄。  
這只是個夢，Harry再次對自己說，這次他終於徹底的說服了自己。

在Harry遲疑地放鬆身體，讓自己靠進另一人懷中時，他沒有注意到，在他看不見的角度裡，那雙深色的眼中緩慢流淌過了暗沉的紅光。

*

第三次夢見Tom，是在Harry通過第一次考驗的那個晚上。  
Gryffindor交誼廳的派對持續到很晚，他不記得自己最後有沒有爬上床蓋好被子，但當他回過神來時，地點已經換成夜晚的城堡外。  
Harry茫然地左右張望了好一會，才認出這是黑湖旁的某片草地，星辰高掛在漆黑的夜幕中閃爍。他在自己偶爾會睡午覺的那棵樹下找到Tom，這次Tom並沒有拿著書看，就只是站在那裡，靜靜看著他走過來。

「我成功了。」Harry停在Tom面前，語氣有些難以克制的興奮。稍早經歷的那些混亂與緊張感，在此時此刻全數變成了有些小心翼翼的驕傲。他說不清自己內心裡的想法，但在Tom微微低頭朝他望過來時，他忍不住又隱隱地跨前了一步。  
「很有趣的選擇，Harry──召喚咒以及飛天掃帚，」Tom瞇起眼，嘴角在月光下是有些微翹的弧度，「簡潔並且強而有力。」  
Harry眨著眼睛，迅速地咧開一個有些靦腆的笑。

「所以……你為何又來到了這裡？」Tom用漫不經心的語氣問，那雙眼睛卻在對上他時變得深沉而專注，「現在你重新擁有了朋友，我想你不會忽視那些崇拜者們的目光，他們現在承認你是個真正的鬥士了。Harry，這樣的你，還希望我為你做些什麼？」  
Harry愣愣地張開嘴，又闔上，這麼重複了兩三次後，才終於鬆開捏緊的拳頭，有些結巴地說：「我想、我想要……獲得讚賞與肯定。」  
「這些我剛才已經給過你了，Harry。」  
Harry的臉慢慢泛起不自在的潮紅，他聽著自己過快的心跳，深吸了口氣。

「我想要──想要，上次的那個。」  
「上次的那個？」Tom困惑地重複了一遍Harry所說的，接著恍然，很快輕笑了一聲，聲音滾在喉頭裡，變得低沉而沙啞。「啊、那個。」  
Harry在Tom的手指握住自己下巴時忍不住顫抖起來，當那張好看到總會令人分心的臉越來越近時，Harry閉上了眼睛。他感受到淺淺的熱氣吹在他臉頰上，Tom手指的溫度偏涼，Harry想這大概與自己的體溫正持續加熱有關。  
「……有時候，你真的很好猜，Harry。」他聽見對方用輕快的語氣喟嘆著。

一個溫柔的，充滿撫慰意味的吻落在他左側的額頭上，在Harry輕喘著睜開眼時，他陷入了那片暗色的漩渦中。Tom捏緊了他的下巴，另一手握住了他的肩膀，在一個轉身間，他們互換了位置。  
Harry被Tom抵在樹幹上，對方看似不費吹灰之力就將他徹底的壓制住，在Harry還遠遠地沒有反應過來時，他又再度被親吻了。

那是個**真正的**吻。  
Tom的嘴唇柔軟而濕潤，Harry在嗡然的耳鳴中感受到了，他甚至嚐到了Tom的舌頭，那片溫熱而靈活的東西推開了他假裝奮力的抵抗，侵入了他的口腔。Harry暈眩地眨著眼睛，雙手捏住了對方的袖口的布料，在這片迅速攀升的熱度之中，他正逐漸融化。  
Tom的手捉住了他後頸的碎髮，用粗魯的、令人感到疼痛的力道，這卻奇異地讓Harry興奮到有些顫抖，對方的腿緊緊抵著他的，讓他們腰腹以下卡在一個令人難以忍耐的位置上。他被控制著、被攻擊了──但他同時也在反擊，他努力迎戰，勾動著對方的舌頭讓這個吻越來越深入。

Harry幾乎覺得自己要獲勝了──他嚐到了血腥的氣味，來自被他們彼此給咬破的唇舌間，他注意到Tom瞇起的眼中閃爍著獵食者的快樂，而他猜測自己也和對方差不多……  
他恍然察覺，這才是他所渴望的──  
一個能懂他所有，並且勢均力敵的人。

在Harry終於退出那個吻時，他疲憊得彷彿經歷過一場大戰。他的全身仍在發燙，內襯的衣服因為汗濕而黏在身上，帶來些微不適感。Harry往後退了點，靠在樹幹上，努力讓他們的下半身彼此遠離，畢竟剛才那個過於深刻的吻顯然並不能解決一切問題。  
Harry微微偏頭，望向Tom看似陷入沉思的臉，他舔了舔自己微腫的唇，目光小心地逗留在對方那近乎完美的下巴弧度上好一會才終於轉開。

「你知道，作為一個夢境裡的產物……有時候我覺得你太過聰明了。」Harry在平復呼吸後小聲嘀咕著。  
「誰知道呢？Harry，」比他高出許多的少年回過神來地垂下頭，彎起嘴角，語氣有些逗弄般的親暱，「畢竟你是個如此古怪的造夢者。」

那之後他們沒有再做其他的事，只是在平緩呼吸後，一前一後地漫步在月光下的黑湖旁。就好像他們只校園裡最平凡的兩個學生，沒有魔法世界的救世主，也沒有渴望征服一切的黑魔王。  
兩道影子在草地上歪斜、拉伸，最終在月光變得模糊時偶然重疊在了一起。

*

Harry不再否認自己所遭遇的一切，他確實被那個年輕、迷人的Tom Riddle給吸引了，或許在他還未發覺的很早很早以前。而他很慶幸自己是在夢裡知曉的這一切，畢竟這是只屬於他的夢，不會遭人窺探，也不會被有心者利用。  
他會一直確保這是個秘密。  
在天氣逐漸轉涼後，他得知了鬥士們的另一項任務──聖誕節晚會的領舞。  
如果是幾個月前的Harry，他很可能會嘗試去邀請那個Ravenclaw的長髮女孩，但他發覺自己已經有很長一段時間沒在用餐時透過長桌偷偷地望過去了，女孩騎著掃帚、在球場上英姿颯爽飛舞的模樣在他的腦袋裡似乎逐漸變得模糊。

鑒於他仍然必須有個舞伴──他在交誼廳裡有些尷尬地邀請了Parvati Patil──而Ron則和這個女孩的雙胞胎妹妹共舞。  
這解決了一些麻煩，卻也產生了一些新的問題，像是Harry不小心察覺到他最要好的兩個朋友之間那點不可言說的感情糾紛……在Harry終於也陷入迷戀著某人的現實後，對於這方面他開始變得有些敏感。

舞會當天，Harry禮貌性地和Parvati跳了兩支舞，躲開Hermione和Ron不可理喻的爭吵，先於所有人的回到了寢室。他堅信自己並沒有喝到任何含有酒精的飲料，但當他的頭接觸到枕頭，那股醉醺醺的暈眩感很快令他陷入夢境。  
他找到了Tom，這挺容易的，畢竟這次的場景是間空蕩蕩的廢棄教室──Harry不太記得他是在怎樣的情況下進入過這裡的──牆角堆著亂糟糟的一些物品，周圍布滿灰塵。Harry意外瞥見Tom明顯嫌棄的眼神，不知怎麼地忽然就笑了起來。  
報復心強烈的Tom挑眉，在這之後用呵癢咒讓Harry徹底地笑了個夠。  
一直到Harry高舉雙手，徹底喊出投降後，他們才終於結束這場幼稚的鬧劇。

Harry拉著Tom的手，要求對方和自己跳舞，畢竟這是屬於他的夢境，他想要怎樣就能怎樣──即使Tom哼笑的樣子讓Harry對這個事實升起某些忐忑的懷疑，但最後他們仍然將彼此的手握住了。  
缺少伴奏加上兩個人同時跳的男步，讓這支舞顯得有些狼狽不堪與跌跌撞撞，但這並不妨礙他們始終興致高昂在踩對方的鞋子這件事情上。最後的最後，Harry就只是拉著Tom的手，在這個空蕩蕩的教室裡不停轉著圈圈，彷彿這一切都將永無止盡。

*

第二次的試驗相較第一次的簡單了許多，在Harry好不容易從級長浴室裡解答出線索後，Tom給Harry推薦了一個加強版的氣泡頭咒，要比Cedric和Fleur的咒語來得穩定與持久。他第一個救出Ron，卻犯蠢的讓自己落到最後才游上岸──幸好某些人認為這是屬於鬥士該有的道德與勇氣，讓他險而又險的與Cedric以同分領先比賽。  
之後他仍然偶爾會夢見Tom，現在他們相處得越來越自然，有時他們親吻、互相撫慰，做任何在這個年紀他們會做的事，卻遲遲地沒有踏入最後一步。

即使Harry放任自己沉浸於美夢之中，卻仍然知道有些界線並不能跨越，Harry不會允許自己這麼做。他喜愛的這個人只是他所臆想出的幻影，並非真實，但他無法預測，假如真的將一切都給予出去，他該如何面對現實中那個他尚未打敗的死敵。  
黑暗並未散去，隨著比賽的進程，那些隱約逼近而來的陰謀從若隱若現變得越加清晰。來自Sirius的警告，魔法交流合作部部長Barty Crouch在禁林邊失控隨後消失無蹤，那個在煙霧瀰漫的占卜教室裡感應到的夢境，以及校長室裡他不小心窺探到的回憶……

第三項任務前的Harry變得有些沉默，不僅在現實中如此，在夢裡，他多數只和Tom坐在一起，倚靠著彼此，直到他們以親吻或者碰觸來打破空氣中凝固的氛圍。  
Harry能感受到某些危險正在逼近，而他一向知道自己在學期末前總會倒霉，只是時間早晚的問題。

「祝你好運，Harry。」在考驗的前一晚，Tom於他額頭上落下一個吻，那道專注的目光彷彿藏有深意，「我等待你的歸來。」  
Harry怔怔地仰望對方，心臟在緊縮了那麼一秒後，他踮起腳，咬了一口Tom的唇。  
「我會回來。」他說。

**Author's Note:**

> -tbc  
後篇：Revive Darkness (晚點放)
> 
> 為了參加活動只好脫下鹹魚的外殼碼碼字(青蛙搖頭.jpg)  
總之一開始我只是想要開一輛墓地車......  
結果要發展合理的劇情就爆字了，  
萬幸可以分兩篇(挺屍


End file.
